<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom in Paris by clankfandom100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971686">Phantom in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100'>clankfandom100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Crossover, Gen, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Post-Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from his friends in Paris, the leader of the Phantom Thieves finds himself a new story, encountering a new friend with powers he’d never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye bye little butterfly, Miraculous Mister Bug!" shouted Mister Bug as he threw the object in the air as everything went back to the way it was.</p>
<p>Another akumatized villain defeated and it was all thanks to Mister Bug and Lady Noir as both did their usual fist bump.</p>
<p>"Pound it!" Lady Noir grinned along with a chuckle coming from her mouth as she noticed a unfamiliar boy who seemed badly injured. Could the akumatized villain did this to him and both superheroes hasn't noticed due to the fact they were busy trying to get rid of the akuma? How careless of both of them to leave someone harmed during an akuma attack, but there's no point of dwelling on the past.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bugaboy? You wouldn't mind if I leave you with them right?" She asked her partner in crime with a calm expression on her face. "You can handle this, right?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, milady. There's nothing that Mister Bug can't do."  Mister Bug nodded as Lady Noir slowly left her partner as she slowly began to approach the injured boy, he had frizzly black hair and looked two years older than Lady Noir.</p>
<p>".....Who are you? Ngh...." The frizzly haired teen asked Lady Noir after she approached her as he tried to move his leg but couldn't.</p>
<p>"Lady Noir, it's nice to mee-ow-t you." Lady Noir said with a pride tone in her voice as the teen chuckled at her pun.</p>
<p>"...I didn't know you were that kind of superhero who does puns. But if you wanted my name? My name is Akira, Akira Kurusu. It's nice to mee-ow-t you too." He tried getting up, but ended up on the floor again. But it was pretty clear that akuma attack was something.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait! Don't move, let me carry you." Lady Noir said as she tried to pick Akira up. "So heavy...."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm pretty tall." Akira stated with another chuckle, he was about five feet, nine inches.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. So anyways, what were you doing just sitting there during the middle of an akuma attack?" Lady Noir asked as she began to move around the city of Paris with her staff with Akira as support.</p>
<p>"...Well, it wasn't my intention per say. Simply put, I'm not from around here as you can probably guess. I'm from Japan and I got separated from my friends. We're here for vacation after all."</p>
<p>"I see." Lady Noir closed her eyes as she turned towards Akira. "Do you have any idea where any of them might have ended up wandering off too? Paris is a big place."</p>
<p>"Hm...." Akira pondered a bit as he had an idea of where one of one of his friends might be. "I know! I think I remember Ann saying that she's going to see the Eiffel Tower, maybe you can take me there?"</p>
<p>Lady Noir looked as she noticed her ring blinking, she has a couple of minutes before she detransforms but it wouldn't hurt her just to quickly take a tourist to see his friend. Especially if he can't move his leg.</p>
<p>"...Yeah, I got some time. I don't mind taking you to the tower. Hold on!" Lady Noir said as she quickly made her way towards the tower. Luckily, it took her two minutes to head to the tower as she placed Akira on the bench.</p>
<p>"Do you think you'll be alright on your own, Akira?" Lady Noir asked as Akira did a slight nod.</p>
<p>"Positive, I'm sure Ann isn't that far way. She'll find me in no time." He said as the feline superhero nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>"...I gotta get going before I transform back to my civilian self, it was nice meeting you Akira!" Lady Noir waved goodbye as she left the scene with her staff.</p>
<p>"Akira...! There you are! I was looking all over for you! That attack was sudden, wouldn't you say?" Ann noticed her friend sitting in the bench as she was looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Oh no! Your leg! We gotta tend to it ASAP! Who brought you here anyway?"</p>
<p>"Lady Noir, she's such a nice girl." Akira smiled as Ann luckily bought a first-aid kit and began to tend to Akira's injured leg, but something tells him this wasn't gonna be the last encounter with Lady Noir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was my proper first fanfic so i apologize if it isn't good ;;</p>
<p>yes, i went with kwami swap au because i just love it so much and wanted to turn the tables a bit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>